Juegos vs Realidad
by Chronicle-Ann
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos son actores, han participado en juegos, películas y series, pero tienen algunas diferencias con sus personajes, primero Amy Rose no estaba enamorada del erizo, Sonic tampoco, pero si sentía una atracción hacia ella la quería en su cama y es por eso que es capaz de lo que sea por cumplir su fantasía sexual. Personajes principales Sonic Boom, advertencia AU y Oc


Aclaración: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA, solo la historia es mía.

Advertencia: clasificación T, por lenguaje vulgar y por Lemon leve, muy leve, casi nada, es su responsabilidad leer el fic.

Aclaración II: disculpen la mala ortografía, según yo, no tiene ninguna, dudas o jitomatazos en los reviews, sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.

 **Capitulo I: La obsesión**

-¡Corte!- anuncio el director, habían terminado de grabar el ultimo de su nueva serie, donde Sonic le da su madriza a Shadow, al erizo azul le encantan estas escenas, sube más su enorme ego. Grabaron las escenas de la serie Sonic Boom, su nueva franquicia, eran actores, han trabajado en juegos, películas, ova's y por supuesto las series, el velocista ya ni recordaba en cuantos juegos había participado, en todas de protagonista, solo hubo una donde no, aunque no se queja, el erizo negro era su mejor amigo.

¿Qué diferencia hay en los videojuegos y la vida real?, bueno, la personalidad del erizo azul es igual, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de trabajo, Tails es su amigo, igual que como en el juego un hermano pequeño, pero sus mejores amigos eran el erizo negro y blanco, ¿y el equidna?, bueno también es su amigo, pero es muy desconfiado, tal vez muchos traumas que ha pasado a lo largo de la serie, por ser ingenuo, y al final esta ella, desde que la contrataron para aparecer en el videojuego, ha actuado como un fan loca de el, lo cual es todo lo contrario en la realidad.

Ha diferencia de la serie y juegos donde lo acosaba, en este spinf off, actúa de enamorada pero manteniendo en secreto el amor que le tiene, más madura. Podría decirse que son amigos, nunca han salido solos, solo con los demás compañeros, tampoco eran muy cercanos.

Al principio la protagonista sería Sally Acorn, durante el rodaje de la serie se hicieron novios, su relación había durado dos años hasta que Sally se entero que la engaño, no fue a propósito, tomo de más , era una fiesta del trabajo, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba cogiendo con su compañera Rouge, la cual también estaba ebria. Todo pasó muy rápido cuando vio que ella le reclamaba y terminaron, pronto al termino de su serie compartida, ya no quiso salir en otra y menos en los juegos, es por eso que tuvieron que conseguir a otra protagonista para el siguiente lanzamiento.

Ahí conoció a Amy Rose, su coprotagonista, el tenía 16 años, y ella doce, como todas sus fan's estaba enamorada de él, nunca le hizo caso además no lo acosaba como su personaje. Ahora el erizo azul tiene 25 años, y le encantaba el sexo, había tenido bastantes novias, y si, Rouge había sido la primera mujer con la que estaba, después de que la ardilla los encontrara, tuvieron otros encuentros, después se aburrió y lo dejaron por la paz, ya que la murciélago tampoco buscaba nada serio, ahora ella se encuentra casada y embarazada de su amigo Knuckles, ¿ahora entienden el por que es desconfiado el equidna?.

Sí, nunca podía tener una relación estable, no estaba satisfecho, solo al inicio, no sabía que le pasaba, pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho que digamos, pero ahora tenía un problema, quería cogerse a su compañera de trabajo, si la eriza rosada, de un tiempo para acá se empezó a poner digamos de forma común en los hombres, ¿buena? Y no por que sea un pan de dios, desde juegos atrás que la pelirosa empezó a desarrollarse bien, le crecieron los pechos los cuales se tiene que cubrir para la serie, el trasero también y lo mejor para Sonic, no quería tener problemas con menores de edad, obvio esta en su mejor tiempo.

Pero mejor volvamos a la historia, fue el ultimo capitulo grabado de la serie irían a celebrar, volverán para la segunda temporada y por que habrá un nuevo personaje secundario, su amigo Shadow, Sonic necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que cree de Amy o siente que se volverá loco. Shadow era un poco más maduro que el ojiverde, un poco, también tuvo múltiples parejas, lo que no sabía el erizo azul es que su amigo apreciaba a la eriza rosa.

-¡Hey Shadow!- el erizo negro hablaba con la ojiverde, se despidieron y Sonic sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, no sabía por que, decidió ignorarlo -¡Hey! ¿Si vendrás no?, necesito algo de alcohol en mi organismo- el erizo negro seguía viendo a donde se fue la eriza - ¡Hey maldito emo te estoy hablando!- lo único que pudo percibir fue una ráfaga de viento aun costado de su cara -jaja por poco cabron- esta vez puso todos sus sentidos en alerta shadow cuando se enoja es un desquiciado.

-¡Maldito imbécil, ¿Por qué no vas y te pudres en un bar? No me interesan tus problemas de pito caliente- Sonic debía admitir que su amigo era bueno descubriendo lo que le pasaba o tal vez ¿por que siempre andaba con lo mismo?.

-¡Hey! No son problemas son anécdotas, y bueno esta vez quiero que me digas si voy a por ella, no quiero tener más problemas con compañeras de trabajo- se rascaba la nuca nervioso, le ha pasado tres veces, Sally, Rouge y en este momento su nueva compañera una eriza morada, desde la perspectiva de Sonic daba buenas mamadas.

-No mames ¿no puedes mantener tu pene tranquilo?- se golpeo la cara -No me digas, ¿es Sticks?- apenas la conoció y la ve algo loca, teme por su amigo.

-¿Qué? No, muy loca para mi- suspiró -de verdad necesito unos tragos contigo- siente que se volverá loco.

-Sonaste tan Gay, no te has preguntado que tal vez seas ¿homosexual?- si era así no quiere que le cuente sus experiencias.

-Ya quisieras cabron- a veces su amigo era un desgraciado.

-Esta bien, tu pagas, pero si empiezas a contar sobre gustos homosexuales vomitare mi comida en ti- Sonic sabía que ese bastardo era capaz.

-Maldito homofóbico- agarró sus llaves del auto, era veloz como su personaje pero también disfrutaba el manejar.

-Llámame así cuando sientas un putazo en la cara- llegaron al restaurante donde se celebraba el final de temporada del team sonic, muchos venían con su ropa del trabajo y otros llegaban ya cambiados, si en esta historia usan ropa, ambos erizos iban de traje, sonic traje azul marino y camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, shadow traje negro y camisa blanca y tres botones desabrochados, donde quiera que vayan estos erizos llamaban la atención y a cierto ojiverde le gustaba, -Bien dime de una vez quien es la victima- se sentaron en un lugar apartado con sus perspectivas bebidas.

-¿victima?- se hace el ofendido – me insultas cualquier mujer estaría feliz de tenerme y yo de tenerlas en mi cama- se hace el sufrido -me ofendes faker-Le salto la ceja al pelinegro, odiaba que le dijera ese apodo de televisión.

-Ya dime, maldición- le da otro trago a la bebida, necesita alcohol para aguantar sus estupideces.

-Ok, ok, te saldrán arrugas, ah- suspira- bueno no me había fijado en ella hasta ahorita, la verdad se esta poniendo demasiado buena, y ya eh tenido fantasías sexuales con ella- shadow rueda los ojos, preguntándose cuando no tenía tenia fantasías ese cabron, - y bueno la verdad no se como llegarle, se me esta haciendo difícil, no nos hablamos mucho- eso le sorprendió ¿Qué el erizo mas mujeriego que conocía no sabia como salir con una mujer? ¡Ja!, le ha de estar haciendo una broma.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Quién es?- su amigo estuvo por contestarle hasta que escucharon en la mesa team sonic, como alababan a una eriza rosa, iba muy elegante vestido rojo, ajustado, de tirantes resaltando sus pechos y trasero, le llegaba hasta el muslo, ondulado su corto cabello, llevaba tacones cerrados de color dorado, pulseras doradas y un collar sencillo largo del mismo color, el pelinegro admitía que la ojiverde se veía bien, no tardo en darse cuenta que no era el único que pensaba eso, vio como su compañero se la comía con la mirada, ah no eso sí que no, con ella no -no te atrevas- su tono de voz fue tan amenazante.

-¿Disculpa?- el ojiverde salió de su ensueño, y vio la cara amenazante de shadow, diablos daba miedo cuando se ponía así.

-Escúchame bien faker- lo agarro de la camisa y se acerco amenazadoramente -Amy es como una hermana para mi, no te atrevas a lastimarla, es más ni siquiera te le acerques ¿entendido?- lo alzó, shadow tenia bastante fuerza, normalmente se burlaría y soltaría, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco molesto por como la defiende, no le contestaría, no le daría el gusto. De pronto escucho la voz de Tails.

-Hey chicos ¿están bien?- toda la mesa de compañeros estaban viendo fijamente hacia ellos dos, sonic sin siquiera mirarlo le contesto.

-Estamos bien tails, es solo una diferencia de opiniones, ya sabes como es shadow, odia perder y se prende, ¿o no shady?- sonrió altanero.

-Jum- el pelinegro lo soltó y cerro los ojos -descuida tails no quisiera que vieras como le parto la cara a este idiota, será otro día y no en este lugar- giro para verlo, demostrándole que es una advertencia de lo que le haría.

-oh esta bien, deberían comer con nosotros- les señalaba la mesa para que pasaran, ninguno despego la mirada del otro y el zorro no quería dejarlos solos de nuevo.

-No tengo hambre tails, gracias- el ojirojo fue el primero en despegar la vista, tomo lo que le faltaba y dejo su pago sobre la mesa, al hacerlo se acerco de nuevo al ojivierde -te lo advierto- lo dijo en un tono muy bajo solo para que él lo escuchara, paso al lado del ojiazul y fue a la mesa, despidiéndose de todos, al final hablo con la erizo, esta volteó hacia donde estaban el zorro y el erizo, luego le sonrío a Shadow, se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y se fue, todo esto fue visto por Sonic lo cual le cabreo.

-Am ¿Sonic?- salió de su trance para ver que tails aun lo seguía esperando.

-¿Eh?, ah sí, yo si tengo hambre, ¿crees que vendan chillidogs?- volvió a su actitud bromista de nuevo.

-Je no creo- tenía una gota en su nuca, su amigo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Ellos como sus personajes son amigos, el erizo lo ve como un hermano al que tiene que guiar, oh si, el pequeño zorro, no tan pequeño de echo, tiene 18 años, tampoco era virgen, Sonic le presento unas amigas, tal vez no sea tan lanzado como el, sin embargo ya ha tenido bastantes parejas. Recuerda que una vez hasta se pelearon por una zorra, zorra por que esa era su especie, no por que en realidad lo sea, bueno, el ojiazul se enamoró de ella, el erizo no sabía que su amigo la quería, hasta que le conto cuando se la cogió, el rubio lloró, de por si es muy sentimental por eso le salía muy bien su papel, como sea, se reconciliaron, y sabe que su amigo esta tras otra zorra, si su especie no piensen mal, otra compañera del set.

-Oh Sonic que bueno que nos acompañes, pide todo lo que quieras la producción invita- le hablo el director, era un búho regordete con lentes de fondo de botella.

-¡Claro!- buscaba un lugar y se dio cuenta que cerca de la eriza no había, pero si enfrente, bien, sigue teniendo buena vista, se sentó al lado del director y ordeno el platillo más caro que encontrara, total es gratis, veía como la pelirosa se reía con tails y Sticks, malditos suertudos, tiene que pensar en una estrategia y rápido, de pronto sintió que le acariciaban la pierna izquierda, volteo y se dio cuenta que era Percy, la erizo lila compañera del ojiverde y nueva amante, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, admite que era buena en la cama y otros lugares. Se escucho que alguien golpeaba una copa con un utensilio.

-¡Atención!-hablo el gordo director mientras el protagonista pensaba que ya iba a parlotear, tal vez será él quien lo calle, de nuevo por desgracia, -Bien quiero agradecerles y felicitarlos por haber participado en bla bla…- era lo único que escuchaba el erizo, sentía la mano de la eriza lila en su entrepierna, pero no dejaba de mirar a Rose, la quiere, ¡NO!, la necesita -y por eso gracias- se escuchan los aplausos, mira que Amy se levanta y se dirige a los baños, genial es su oportunidad.

-Percy, cariño iré a felicitar al chef, cuando vuelva nos iremos los dos a mi departamento- le guiño el ojo, debe tener un plan B ¡¿no?!, esta asintió y mientras no lo veía se paso a los sanitarios, ya en el pasillo decidió esperar pero algo le decía que la dejara, recordó lo que le dijo Shadow, ¿acaso querrá con ella también? O ¿ella quiere con su amigo? ¡Ah no! Le demostrara que él es mejor que Shadow, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había salido la pelirosa.

-¿Sonic? ¿te encuentras bien?- la verdad se espantó por que vio al erizo hablando solo, hasta ese momento reacciono y tosió, ok eso no había empezado bien, ¿y ahora?.

-Am si, claro, yo estoy muy bien jeje- sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca – si bueno a lo que venia…Ames ¿no quieres ir a otra parte saliendo de aquí?- se acerco a ella hasta acorralarla en la pared, Amy estaba muy nerviosa ¿de cuando acá Sonic se comportaba galante con ella?.

-Yo este…bueno, mañana tengo una cita- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Quién es mejor que Sonic el erizo?, su semblante paso de seductor a decepción -¿Era una cita?- pregunto la ojiverde, mientras el protagonista se preguntaba ¿Quién carajos hablo de una cita?- oh creo que ya tarde demasiado Sticks debe estar esperando, am me gusto charlar contigo Sonic- ok golpe bajo, le da el avión y lo rechaza, antes de que se fuera la agarro del brazo.

-¿Es que tienes novio?- esperaba que no fuera Shadow, esta se sonrojo pero no contesto -entonces no tienes una cita mañana- sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡No!- se apresuro a contestar y a mover la manos frente de si misma rápidamente -es solo que tengo una entrevista y sesión fotográfica y bueno tengo que estar lista en la mañana para la entrevista, en la tarde la sesión y, y bueno estaré ocupada y después iré…- ok hablaba mucho, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿no tienes novio?- se puso aun más roja de la cara, como el color del equidna -¡bien!, mañana paso por ti en tu sesión fotográfica es am…¿la compañía Golden Ring's?- esta solo asintió -ok- se acerco de nuevo a ella y le susurro en el oído -que descanses Amy- lo dijo en un tono sensual, por que para cuando la tenga en sus brazos no dormirá.

Se fue, mientras una confundida Amy no salía de su asombro ¿acaba de aceptar tener una cita con el hombre más mujeriego que conocía?, oh si, se llevo una mano a la frente mientras pensaba en las consecuencias. Si, cuando la contrataron para ser la siguiente protagonista después de Sally, estaba nerviosa, además de ser el reemplazo conocería en ese entonces a su amor platónico, con el tiempo no solo se gano el cariño de la gente con su personaje, era uno de los personajes más queridos de la franquicia, sin embargo el amor que sentía por Sonic el erizo también se fue, se llevo una gran decepción al saber como era su carácter y pronto el amor se convirtió en coraje, al saber que solo utilizaba a las mujeres, perdió su respeto y podría decirse que le agarro un poco de odio.

Regresó a la mesa ya se había tardado no quería preocupar a sus amigos, al regresar les dijo que recibió una llamada de trabajo para que no se preocuparan, pero se dio cuenta que el erizo azul no estaba, tampoco su amiga Percy, sabía que ella tenía una relación sexual con el ojiverde, la misma Percy se lo dijo eran amigas, no tan intimas es por eso que lo había rechazado sin embargo se vio atrapada y acepto, maldición si no hubiera dicho lo del novio.

Había tenido solo tres novios en toda su vida, y el ultimo la uso, solo tuvieron relaciones una vez, UNA VEZ, y después la dejo, malditos hombres, esa es la razón por la que odia al erizo azulado, se lo recuerda tanto, mañana lo rechazara de nuevo, no quiere saber nada de la estrella de SEGA para su mala suerte era el protagonista junto con ella.

Primero empezó a estimularla, le gustaba que la penetración fuera más fácil, estaban en su casa con vista al mar, muy lujosa por cierto, después de quedar con Amy, se llevo a la eriza lila a su casa, en este momento terminaba de quitarse su ropa, le quito el vestido y se dio cuenta que no llevaba sostén, casi le rompe su tanga, estaba desesperado lo necesitaba, _la necesitaba_ , no podía dejar de pensar en la eriza rosa, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo distinguir su aroma.

La penetró y esta dio un gemido de satisfacción, comenzó el vaivén, con el recuerdo del aroma impregnado en su mente, sentía que a la que se estaba cogiendo era a Amy, acelero sus embestidas, quería más, cambio a su compañera de posición a cuatro, esta vez siendo más brusco y duro, así era mejor para él imaginar que era su coprotagonista, definitivamente mañana tiene que caer. Después de un rato llego su climax, su compañera gritó tal vez efecto del alcohol, se recostó en la cama y tiro el condón, la erizo lila se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Eso estuvo genial- se acurruco en su pecho, normalmente cuando terminaba de coger con alguna chica, no le gustaba que lo tocarán, ¿Qué si es raro? ¡Si! hasta para él, que después de tener relaciones no quiere que lo toquen, se le hacía extraño es por eso que sus parejas no duraban. Agarro la mano de la erizo e hizo que se levantara.

-Percy cariño esto no va a funcionar- se lo dijo de la forma mas fría que podía.

-¡¿Qué?!- puso expresión de sorpresa y luego de tristeza -pero…¿qué hice mal? ¿no te gusto lo que acabamos de hacer?- estaba a punto de llorar, eso era lo que menos le gustaba de las mujeres, que lloren.

-Tu sabias perfectamente que esto era una relación sexual, y bueno ya encontré otra pareja- se levantó y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se iba a bañar, tenía que quitarse el sudor, esta por su parte estaba enojada, ya sabía que solo eran amantes pero no tenía por que tratarla tan fríamente, ya se lo habían advertido pero le gustaba ese erizo, así que se levantó y busco sus cosas, no quiere que la humillen más, eso sí esperaba que el erizo azulado sufriera por amor o lo que sea, ya que ser usados para sexo a los hombres no les duele o eso cree ella.

-Espero que alguien te trate igual o peor de lo que me has tratado- terminó de vestirse ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación, el ojiverde estaba por entrar al baño.

-Si lo que digas, ya sabes donde esta la puerta-, esta se puso aun más roja, pero de coraje, se las pagará.

-¡IMBÉCIL!- fue lo ultimo que le dijo al azotar la puerta, después de unos minutos oyó como prendían un coche, la verdad se sentía mal de como la trato, mañana vería en que le den un aumento, si era un imbécil, pero cuando ya se aburría de ellas ya no le interesaban y la única forma de que lo dejaran en paz es tratándolas mal al final, tiene un club de fan's que lo odian, son las que hablan mal de él, lo bueno que también tiene fanáticos hombres.

Después de bañarse se acostó, esperaba que mañana fuera un mejor día, ha pensado mucho en su coprotagonista, necesitaba sacársela de la cabeza, sabe que es un bastardo que usa mujeres, es por eso que antes de empezar una relación sexual les advierte, pero estas terminan enamoradas y no lo dejan, la que se le hará difícil será Amy Rose, por que normalmente con las mujeres que ha estado son digámoslo muy, MUY activas sexualmente, la eriza rosa parecía no saber nada del tema.

Él estaría más que feliz y satisfecho en enseñarle a la puritana Amy, lo que el erizo no sabía es que la ojiverde si había tenido sexo antes y que odiaba al azulado, ya veremos como le va mañana.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, si lo se puse a Sonic como un desgraciado pero tendrá su merecido no se preocupen, este fic tendrá máximo 3 capítulos, depende de como este mi inspiración, sin más que decir espero tengan un lindo día.


End file.
